Talk:Homunculus/@comment-27168967-20151107003416/@comment-136.145.214.19-20180913163132
I myself would choose to play as a homunculus but as for backstory id be highly inspired from the lore of witchers specifically the characters of geralt and Vernon roche To begin with id, start by saying the human body is a system found to be highly difficult to imitate I mean up to date we have yet to see a human clone or 3d printed humans though it could be debated that identical twins are already clones via mitosis and that we’ve successfully crafted individual organs. Id place the character as the offspring of Alchemists of the slane theocracy frustrated at humanities weakness in comparison to demi humans an independent scientific/military organization focused on understanding the nature of the new world in order to properly harness its potential for the good of mankind became consumed by their search for the creation of successful homunculi an act seen as heretical by the theocracy through countless tests and attempts to craft humans from scratch built from what’s to be called the ingredients of life water, 35 liters. Carbon, 20 kilograms. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorous, 800 grams. Salt, 250 grams. Saltpeter, 100 grams. Sulfur, 80 grams. Fluorine, 7.5, iron, 5, silicon, 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other elements ironically all they ended up making were explosives but to fool the theocracy into providing funding and of course the constant fear of an inquisition they repurposed these ingredients to supply bombs for their masters an unconventional weapon seen as dishonorable by those highest in the organizations ranks but found useful as a tool to ward wild animals by peasants and a weapon for those who saw survival as paramount compared to tradition of course if the person using these was not an executioner he’d be flogged and later hanged or burned to death at the theocracy’s behest The guild would later propose to modify bodies of those yet to finish full growth or to be more accurate those of ages below adulthood through a technique dubbed mutation or forced evolution made possible the introduction of material harvested from deceased demi humans and heteromorphic races they’d use the living tissue of those found to be terminally ill and orphans adopted to the guilds ranks as raw material for their modification into successful homunculi via forcing their bodies to adapt against these external substances the subject would follow the evolutive path required by the alchemist in order to survive the project was able to produce few of these modified humans with access to “racial levels” but at the cost of many of their subjects found in their experimental group the child trained to defeat abominations of inhuman nature was met with surprise after the acts considered immoral by many were reported towards the countries six different religious sects, each with its own specialized intelligence agency focusing on one expertise they're skillfully good at. However, despite being split into different factions, the raid against these alchemists successfully brought these experiments to an end those involved suffered horrible deaths ranging from stoning death by lashes being ripped asunder by horses and witch burning though the fanatics in their ignorance claimed to destroy the experimental documents instead kept them and went on to adopt these homunculi as their own and training them as warriors against the Inhumans who the country saw as abominations. The child now a young adult grew up surrounded by zealots but found to no avail the possibility of believing his captors he’d develop under a military regiment being forced into reciting “holy scriptures” and faith-based magic which he failed miserably at being able to learn lesser spells of protection and fire casting leading to ridicule and punishment by his teachers. instead focused on sword fighting and archery due to his enhanced metabolism and strength the young one would follow under counsel courses focused on alchemy and weapons crafting that had recently been flourishing in the region due to documents seized in raids done by inquisitors including those owned by his deceased brethren Once graduated they’d be sent to deal suffering towards those found to be dangerous for the theocracy but for the most time accused heretics thanks to his aptitude, devotion and efficiency, he’d ascent to the position of commander of a platoon of the inquisition. As an Inquisitor he would be forced to deal judgement without delay given a report to act upon forbidden from investigating beforehand as for the destruction of the theocracy’s enemies would be the Gods will. Though he has killed many non-humans and humans alike his dedication to properly investigating unknown phenomenon left him baffled at the fickle amount of deviations one would need to be labeled a heretic having spared those he deemed had done no harm to humanity/those who were targeted due to their curiosity or just for being born. these would have to leave their homes forever into an unknown world wrought with danger due to his actions in favor of proper judgement he’d be warned by his peers to leave his position lest to be executed himself for having allowed the sinful to survive those eldest in the theocracies hierarchy knew about the raids of old and kept tabs on each of their agents in case of a possible risk for the nations faith by helping others escape their deaths his true nature as a homunculi was brought to the public as a decree the streets were wrought with chaotic mobs executing anyone who had physical abnormalities for fun madmen and self-decreed prophets screamed aloud to purge the soulless ones they walk amongst our midst beasts in human skin who able to kill monsters of hell be not your saviors but devils of deeper blackness than demons themselves destroy them your neighbor wife even a brother of the cloth may be not of our nature destroy them and the heavens shall be pleased ! The homunculi saw the worst of man incarnate madness itself drove doubt theft and murder amongst the crowd’s houses were burned raided of all that of value. Meanwhile he himself had been ordered to either submit for public execution or take his own life betrayed and heartbroken the homunculi left the land of his creation as the principles and faith he stood by were twisted into this disgusting visage of random violence without reason or excuse. He’d wander aimlessly around the kingdoms of re-estize and the empire supplying villagers with alcohol food and basic medicine for a while he evaded conflict due to past regrets but defended himself properly from dangers of the road animals aggressive demi humans and the occasional bandits his talents being noticed by a group of iron/silver level adventurers though in against the idea due to his new outlook on life and ability he was enlisted anyway due to in no part his knowledge in chemical processes used for making alcoholic beverages for the drunk morons currently his skill is around silver and adamantine due to having stored his weaponry out of the possibility of being recognized as a former inquisitor he’s happy with the current arrangement allows him to follow up on his experimentation and takes up contracts on monsters he considers dangerous. Most of the time, he can be apathetic, cynical, and threatening. Despite his outwardly cold nature, that behind his exterior hides a fiercely loyal friend, and a man of good humor and as someone not indifferent to suffering t hats my character hope you liked it